


My Weakness

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And there was only one Tent, Begging, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Eren Yeager, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, True Mates, cute then horny then cute again, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: In the woods, Eren reaches the end of a string he didn't know he was following.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1062





	My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou_latte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chou_latte/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Chou!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chou_latte/pseuds/chou_latte) Thank you for being such an awesome friend. You're truly an amazing, kind, and talented person. I'm also so grateful for the support and encouragement you give me, both in fandom and life in general. I hope this fic makes you smile! Because you totally deserve it. ❤

“Ride on!”

  
Eren tightened his grip on the reins and dug his heel into the side of his horse. A jolt flew through him each time hooves stamped into the gravel, his ears filled with both rhythmic gallops and rushing wind. They were a couple of hours into a scouting mission within the walls. It was mostly just a training exercise, designed to keep them on their toes between expeditions, but that didn’t mean it should be taken any less seriously.

  
Eren was determined to prove himself. He’d done so time and time again, slicing through one training dummy after the other in his relentless bid to impress his superior officers. Most new recruits would have been satisfied by now, but not him. He had to work harder, push farther, and shed more blood and sweat than most of his comrades.

  
All because of his dynamic.

  
He wasn’t the only omega in the survey corps. They weren’t all that common, but there was no rule preventing them from joining up. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, and their regiment was by far the most desperate of them all.

  
He was the recipient of the occasional snide remark and derogatory comment, but, by and large, he and the others like him got along well with the other dynamics. Sharing a barracks with a squad of alphas had been his greatest concern, but even that had turned out better than expected.

  
That was, in part, thanks to Captain Levi.

  
The Captain, well… it was safe to say that he felt a heightened sense of responsibility. Eren first noticed it a few months ago. How Levi always rode next to him, how he always seemed to strategically place his tent between Eren’s and the other alpha’s, and how, on occasion, he would save Eren a plate of food if he happened to be late to the mess hall.

  
Levi was always close. Quiet, but close.

  
Close enough to step in whenever someone had the gall to tease Eren over his dynamic, and even closer when those remarks happened to be flirtatious. 

  
Nobody else had noticed the protective behaviour – or, if they had, they didn’t care to comment on it. Eren often wondered about the reason, but he would never allow himself to believe any of the ridiculous theories he came up with. That Levi might actually be drawn to him, or that Levi’s alpha felt it had some kind of personal stake in ensuring his well being. It was pointless to let those thoughts linger in his mind.

  
Captain Levi had a duty to ensure the safety of his squad members, and he probably felt it necessary to take extra precautions when it came to the sole omega under his charge. Maybe he didn’t even realise he was doing it. Or maybe he did, and he just thought it was so inconsequential that it wasn’t worth mentioning. 

  
Eren wrapped the reins around his knuckles and glanced to his side. Levi was there, as usual, galloping beside him on that gorgeous grey stallion. Silver eyes were sharp and narrow against the wind, his hair swept back and tousling in time with his horse’s gait. His cravat sat low enough that it didn’t smother the scent that was wafting in Eren’s direction.

  
Fresh, masculine… kind of minty, and –

  
“Woah!” Eren tipped forward as his horse buckled, his stranglehold on the reins doing nothing to prevent him from flipping off the front and falling into the dirt. A grunt of air was forced from his lungs upon impact. His horse fell onto its front knees and, fortunately, managed to stop itself from rolling on top of him.

  
“Jaeger! How many times do I have to tell you to look where you’re going?”

  
Eren groaned and lifted himself off his stomach. He was still somewhat disoriented as he watched hooves trot towards him. Once they came to a stop, he tilted his head back to look up at the man himself.

  
Levi stared down at him, an ever-present scowl on his face and a touch of concern in his eyes. “Are you injured?”

  
He sat up on his knees, rubbing his upper arm while glancing back at the path. There was a small pothole that neither he nor his horse had seen. “Uh, no I… I don’t think so.”

  
“You don’t think so?”

  
Eren’s mind cleared as he processed what had happened. All his bones appeared to be intact, the pain was minimal, and his leather jacket had protected his skin from the gravel. He stood up and met Levi’s eyes. “No, Sir. I’m not hurt.”

  
“Good,” Levi said, his expression softening with what seemed like relief. He swung a leg over and dismounted his horse, boots smacking into the dirt as he landed on the ground. He looked Eren over before staring past his shoulder. “That makes one of you.”

  
“Huh?” Eren turned around, and his heart sank when he saw his horse standing there with its leg gingerly raised. “Shit, is he okay?”

  
Levi whistled, then watched as Eren’s horse walked towards him with a faint limp. “It doesn’t look broken. Probably just a sprain, but you won’t be riding him anytime soon.”

  
Eren sighed and allowed himself to feel optimistic about his horse’s condition. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if the poor thing had broken its leg just because he’d been too busy daydreaming about his superior officer.

  
A soldier trotted up to them with furrowed brows. “What’s the situation, Captain?”

  
“Jaeger’s horse is out of action,” Levi said, followed by a stiff sigh. “It would be cruel to drag the animal along with us. He needs to return to base and get it seen to. It’s an inconvenience, but I am obligated to escort him.”

  
“What?” Eren croaked, his chest tightening at the thought of being alone with Captain Levi. It was both exciting and stress inducing. “Why do you need to come?”

  
“It would be irresponsible of me to let you walk through the woods alone. And no, not because of your dynamic, but because the world is teeming with opportunistic assholes. Besides, there’s no real need for my presence on these simple recon missions.” Levi grabbed his horse by the reins and glanced back at the others. “Carry on.”

  
“Sir!” they answered in unison, saluting from atop their horses before taking off again. 

  
Eren watched them gallop off in a plume of dust, then looked over to find Levi gently petting his injured horse. Was it possible for a fall to cause a fluttering sensation in his stomach?

  
“We should be able to make it back before nightfall.” Levi walked over to his own horse, then put his foot in the stirrup and flung himself up onto its back. He adjusted himself in the saddle and glanced down at Eren. “What are you waiting for? Get on, unless you’d rather walk.”

  
“Oh, right,” Eren said. He ran his hand over the horse’s neck as he moved around to its side. Its coat was soft and silky; exactly as he’d expected given how often Levi groomed it. “Where should I, um…”

  
“Behind me. You’re lighter and I need to control him.”

  
Eren nodded and grabbed hold of the saddle. He awkwardly yanked himself up, all while managed to kick Levi a few times along the way. The scrambling caused Levi’s horse to whinny and stamp its hoof, not too pleased about the situation but accepting it, nonetheless.

  
When he finally got his leg over, Eren found himself sandwiched between Levi’s back and the small pack of supplies behind him. It was squished and uncomfortable, especially since he was sitting right on the edge of the saddle in a futile attempt to leave a small gap between them.

  
Levi glanced back over his shoulder. “You’re going to want to hold on.”

  
“I’ll be fine,” Eren said. He dug his fingers into the sides of the saddle and hoped for the best.

  
“Suit yourself.”

  
The horse started moving, and Eren let out a yelp as he immediately slid forward in the saddle and bumped into Levi’s back. He’d never ridden double before and hadn’t known how wobbly it would be, and he found himself automatically hooking an arm around Levi’s waist to try and keep himself steady. He felt a silent chuckle in Levi’s diaphragm. 

  
“Remember to let go of me if you fall again.” The smug look on Levi’s face was practically audible. “I’d prefer not to join you.”

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Eren grumbled, tightening his arm around Levi’s torso while reaching out to grab the reins of his horse as they passed by.

  
The journey was tedious at best. They carried on down the path at the slowest speed imaginable to make sure Eren’s horse could keep up on its sore leg, but neither of them voiced a complaint.

  
In fact, Eren was secretly enjoying being pressed flush against his Captain’s back. His fingers were curled into the front of Levi’s shirt, making him keenly aware of the solid muscle that laid beneath. Eren would be lying if he said that his hand hadn’t wandered around a bit more than necessary. The warmth was just as pleasant as he’d thought it would be, as was the steady rhythm of Levi’s lungs filling with air. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even feel the soft thump of Levi’s heart echoing throughout his body.

  
And then there was his scent.

  
Eren typically wasn’t one to get so easily distracted by an alpha’s natural fragrance. They tended to be too potent and harsh for his liking, but Levi’s scent was without a doubt the best thing to have ever graced his nose. Now, he could finally allow himself to get fully wrapped up in it. The subtle mintiness, as fresh as dew on the grass, with muskier notes of pine and something decidedly sweet. It couldn’t be described as anything but perfect, just right, and Eren was helpless to stop his eyes from fluttering shut as he pressed a little closer to Levi’s neck. 

  
If he hadn’t been so lost in that dreamy scent, Eren might have noticed the way Levi leaned into him ever so slightly. How Levi’s pulse was just a bit faster than before, or how he fidgeted with the reins as a thin veil of sweat developed on his palms. 

  
The sun dimmed as the afternoon dragged on, both of them caught in the lull of a fragile silence that had long since settled around them. There was nothing but the soft clatter of hooves in the gravel, and Eren was embarrassingly close to falling asleep on Levi’s shoulder when he was disturbed by a sharp tug on his hand.

  
He glanced back as they slowed to a stop. His horse had decided that it didn’t want to walk anymore; now standing stubbornly on the path and refusing to move when he pulled on the reins. “Crap… I think he’s tired.”

  
“I don’t blame him,” Levi said, looking back at the horse and sighing deeply. “Pushing him too hard will only make it worse.”

  
“So, what do we do?”

  
Levi was quiet for a moment. He looked around the area, inspecting the forest on either side of them before coming to a decision. “There’s no hope of making it back before  
dark, now. We’ll have to set up camp – let’s get on foot and walk them into the trees.”

  
Eren nodded and went to get off, and he was grateful to see that Levi had removed his feet from the stirrups to help him get down. It still wasn’t easy, though. He caused even more of a commotion getting off than he did getting on, repetitively digging his knees into Levi’s thighs as he tried to wiggle his way out of the saddle. He eventually slid off the side, the stirrup doing little to aid him as he dropped to the ground. Fortunately, he managed to land on his feet and avoided embarrassing himself for the second time.

  
“Do you even know how to ride a horse?” 

  
Eren scoffed, adjusting the cape on his shoulders while watching Levi’s flawless dismount. “Not as well as you, Captain.”

  
Levi gave him a weak glare, then grabbed his horse by the reins and started leading it off the path.

  
Following suit, Eren walked over to his own horse and tenderly stroked its nose. “Come on, boy,” he encouraged, pulling on the reins and clicking his tongue until the horse reluctantly started walking again.

  
Eren carefully led his horse into the forest, keeping an eye out for any rocks or uneven ground that could pose a hazard. When the terrain levelled out, he lifted his gaze to watch Levi walk ahead, the Wings of Freedom proudly blowing behind him. It had gotten to the point where just looking at Levi was enough to cause a stutter in his chest.

  
They had never been alone like this before. Was that why he was so nervous? Eren could feel his throat tightening at the prospect of having to make casual conversation with the highly respected alpha that often occupied his thoughts. He had never met anyone as fierce as Levi, and not just in combat, but in his very being. It was just one of the things Eren admired so much about his Captain. 

  
“Here will do,” Levi said once they reached a flat patch of grass. He headed over to a tree and tied his horse to it, then proceeded to stroke its back and whisper in its ear.

  
Eren wished he could hear what was being said. Not because he thought it was anything interesting, but because he was a bit jealous that the steed was being treated to the softer tones of Levi’s voice. What he would give to have Levi whisper to him like that. Forcing it out of his mind, he walked to a different tree and tied his own horse to the trunk.

  
Setting up camp was simple enough. They had a few essentials packed in their saddle pouches, rations and the necessary equipment for starting a fire, and they had even managed to procure a fallen tree to use as a makeshift bench. It had all the makings of a somewhat comfortable night.

  
Eren was in the middle of clearing a space for the fire when he cleared his throat. He looked up at Levi, who had sat down on the log and was inspecting his lighter. “Captain,” he said, waiting for grey eyes to flick up before continuing. “I’ve never gotten a chance to ask before, but… how do you feel about having an omega on your squad?”

  
Levi stared at him for a moment, then slipped his lighter back into his jacket pocket. “What do you mean?”

  
“Uh, well… do you think it’s a disadvantage? I’ve heard a few people saying things like that, and I’ve always wondered what your opinion is. Some of them think omegas are too distracting…” He sat back on his knees, watching Levi’s face as he reached the point of his enquiry. “Do you ever get distracted?”

  
Levi’s eyes narrowed. His answer was delayed, as if he was mulling over his words and carefully selecting them. “I don’t see how anyone with so little self-control could be considered fit for service.”

  
“Right,” Eren said warily. He’d always stopped himself from thinking anything more of Levi’s protectiveness over him, but he had started to grow a bit suspicious of his aversion to personal questions. He had learned by now that the things Levi didn’t say were just as important as what he did.

  
Like a simple no, for example.

  
“So long as you can hold a sword and swing it at a titan’s neck, I don’t really care,” Levi continued. He averted his eyes to stare down at his clasped hands, brushing one thumb over the other as his voice turned quiet and contemplative. “Everyone has their strengths… and their weaknesses.”

  
Eren appreciated the sentiment in what Levi had said, but his curious mind couldn’t help but latch on to that last part. “What’s your weakness?”

  
Levi looked at him again, but this time, his stoic expression was accompanied by wistfully bleak eyes. “Let’s set up the tents.”

  
Eren hummed and glanced down, brushing aside a few more leaves while Levi got up to collect their gear from the horses. It was possible that inhaling Levi’s scent for so long had made him stupidly optimistic. Or stupidly confident – whichever worked best.

  
“Eren, where’s your tent?”

  
“What? It’s right –” Eren turned to his horse, but his face fell flat once he saw that his supplies were no longer loaded up on the back of the saddle. “Not… there.”

  
“No shit.” Levi untied his own tent roll and threw it down on the ground.

  
Eren furrowed his brows while trying to recall if it had been their earlier. He was sure it had been, and someone would’ve noticed if it came loose during his accident. “It must’ve fallen off somewhere.”

  
Levi let out a tense sigh. “Help me set this up.”

  
Eren got to his feet and walked over. He mentally scolded himself for getting them into their current predicament, and then again once his mind started conjuring up images of how closely they may be sleeping tonight.

  
The flutter in his stomach had returned with a vengeance.

  
He knelt next to Levi and helped him unravel the tarp from the disassembled frame. It didn’t take them long to get the poles set up, and once they had, all that was left was to pull the fabric over it. They both reached for the tarp at the same time, and Eren’s breath stuttered in his throat when their hands brushed together. Something about the warmth of Levi’s skin was just so… so…

_  
Magnetising. _

  
Levi was frozen as well. The swallow in his throat was thick and audible, and he waited just a second too long before pulling his hand away and standing up. “You do the rest. It’s your tent, after all.”

  
Eren blinked. “It is?”

  
“Yes,” Levi said. “I’ll be sleeping outside.”

  
“Why?” Eren blurted out, his face quickly turning red as he realised how that might have sounded. “I mean… I wouldn’t have a problem with sharing, Captain. The bugs must be huge out here, and I bet it’ll get pretty cold.” 

  
“I prefer to have my own personal space.” Levi wandered off, eyes skimming over the ground to check the area Eren had cleared earlier.

  
Eren watched him for a moment, his mind still reeling from the spark he’d experienced when they touched. Had Levi felt it, too? Perhaps it was time to put that stupid confidence to good use. You couldn’t win if you didn’t fight, and he’d never know what Levi thought of him if he didn’t ask. Eren took a steadying breath before forcing a few brave words from his lips. “For someone who likes his personal space so much, you sure do follow me around a lot.”

  
Levi spun back around; eyes so sharp they could give his swords a run for their money. “Excuse me?”

  
Eren felt as though he had been struck by lightning. He swallowed, desperately trying to hang onto his courage and stop his voice from shaking. “Why do you do that, anyways? Do you think you have to protect me because I’m an omega? Or… do you just want to make sure no one else feels the need to?”

  
Levi stared at him in turbulent silence. He clearly didn’t like being called out on his behaviour, either because he knew it was true or he’d hoped Eren wouldn’t notice, but there was no escaping it now. No ignoring the tension between them or pretending that he didn’t watch over Eren like a territorial hawk. There was nowhere left to hide, and when forced to confront whatever feelings were fuelling his actions, Levi fell back on what came naturally to him.

  
Logic and practicality.

  
“I’m going to get some firewood,” Levi said, then turned on his heel and stormed off into the forest.

  
Eren watched him go, the air returning to his lungs as soon as Levi’s cape vanished into the greenery. His heart was pounding so hard that he was sure the rapid beat could be seen in his neck.

  
He became more sure of himself each time Levi’s dodged his questions. The fact that he had chosen to flee instead of providing an answer was confirmation enough, but in the aftermath, Eren couldn’t help but worry about his execution. Had he sounded too accusatory? The last thing he wanted was to upset Levi or make him feel like he’d done something wrong, or even worse, make him think that his attention was unwanted. Maybe… he should try a softer approach. 

  
For now, it seemed as though Levi needed some time to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

By the time night fell, Eren had finished setting up the tent and gathered some dry leaves to use as kindling. He waited on the log with his cape spread over his lap, and Levi returned once it got too dark for him to keep wandering around. He had been gone for an hour or two, far longer than it would’ve taken to collect the small bundle of wood that was cradled in his arms, but Eren knew better than to question it.

  
Aside from a few brief glances, Levi avoided eye contact while building up the wood for the fire. The silence held as he ignited it with his lighter, gently blowing onto the leaves underneath until the flames were large enough to survive on their own.

  
It was just in time, too. Light drained from the forest as night settled around them, and the flickering orange flame soon became their sole source of illumination.

  
Levi walked over to retrieve something from his saddle, muttering a few words to his horse before coming back with a canteen in his hand. “Water?”

  
“Oh, yeah… thanks,” Eren said. He took the bottle, slowly unscrewing the cap as he watched Levi lay his cape on the opposite side of the log and sit on top of it. He raised the canteen to his mouth and swallowed a few mouthfuls, making sure not to drink too much, then passed it back with an appreciative smile.

  
Levi took the canteen, staring at Eren’s face for only a second before taking a quick drink and screwing the lid back on. He seemed a bit awkward, like there were words in his mouth that just couldn’t quite make it out. He dropped the canteen down on the ground and cleared his throat.

  
Eren picked up on the nervous spike in Levi’s usually calm scent. “I, um… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable before.”

  
Levi finally met his gaze. The glow on his face made his expression unusually sombre, but the fire in his eyes made them look more alive than ever.

  
“Guess I got a bit loose-lipped,” Eren said quietly. 

  
Levi took a deep breath, then turned back to fire as he released it. Now, his expression seemed pained. “Whatever you were trying to ask me, it would probably be better if you didn’t.”

  
“I just want to know how you feel.” Eren licked his lips and shuffled along the log. “And whether I’m seeing things that aren’t really there. I mean, you can’t blame me for thinking something’s up when you’re always by my side.”

  
The tightening of Levi’s jaw didn’t go unnoticed, and neither did the way his fingers sifted through the material of his cape.

  
Eren kept looking at him, voice soft but sure. “The things you do for me… they go beyond your duty as my commanding officer.”

  
“That would be against regulations.”

  
Eren moved closer still. “What would be?”

  
“Whatever you’re trying to suggest,” Levi said. His face was awash in orange as he stared intently at the fire, and even through the ash and smoke, the rising frustration was palatable in his scent. “The way I feel doesn’t matter. Anything that might develop between us would be a textbook example of an inappropriate relationship.”

  
Eren bit his bottom lip and watched Levi’s eyes flick through the fire. He understood the difficult position Levi was in, the fact that he would bear the brunt of any future ramifications, but his statement came too little too late. Something had already developed between them, and rotting away in denial wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

  
Maybe he was being selfish – Eren didn’t know. He just wanted to feel the warmth of Levi’s skin again, and he knew that this might be his only chance. 

  
“It would only be a relationship if I reciprocated,” Eren said. He inched further across the log until they were seated next to each other, his pulse beating loud in his ears as grey eyes lifted to meet his own. They were filled with curiosity, hope, and even a glint of fear. He was vulnerable. Eren’s hand drifted along the wood until it laid gently on top of Levi’s. “Which… I do, Levi.”

  
Levi sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders going tense as he glanced down at their hands. “Eren...” 

  
It was supposed to be a warning, but when his name left Levi’s mouth, it had sounded more like a plea.

  
“Can’t we forget about ranks and regulations,” Eren whispered, his voice so soft it could barely be heard above the crackling fire. Levi met his eyes again, silver smouldering gold in the flames. Eren’s breath shook as he leaned in close. “For just a few seconds?”

  
Levi swallowed as he looked over Eren’s face, seemingly unaware of the irregular rise and fall of his chest. His hand shifted, not to move away, but to turn palm-up and touch the pads of their fingertips together. Then, Levi gravitated towards him.

  
Their first kiss was careful and slow, nothing but a light graze of skin, but still it made Eren’s heart stutter. They barely parted afterwards, lips ghosting over each other as they shared a single, bated breath. The air was so thick that Eren felt suspended in it.

  
When the draw became too much, he moved forward to slot their lips together again.

  
This time, neither of them pulled away. Their lips melded together, massaging each other with soft and languid motions as their bodies shifted closer. Eren’s mind was fully occupied by Levi, lost in the heat of his skin and the tenderness of his lips. He made a quiet sound as Levi’s palm gently grazed along his cheek, calloused fingers dipping into his hair and coaxing him into tilting his head.

  
Eren moved his own hand to Levi’s shoulder, finding some stability in the cool leather of his jacket before drifting along to cup the back of his neck. He was telling him not to go, begging him to stay just as close as he was, and Eren got his wish when the tip of Levi’s tongue swept between his lips. He cracked his mouth open and did the same, slowly sliding his tongue over Levi’s as they mingled in the space between their lips.

  
It was their first taste of each other, and Eren prayed to Sina that it wouldn’t be their last. Levi was intoxicating, the inside of his mouth silky and wet, fresh from the water he’d drank and still warm in spite of it.

  
Their tongues delved deeper, and their kiss began to intensify. Levi’s pressed firmer against him, fingers clutching at Eren’s hair in a futile attempt to pull him closer, a faint rumble stirring in his chest as his mouth became more aggressive. It was a sound Eren seldom heard from his Captain; a low growl fuelled by the possessiveness that he usually kept so well hidden. Eren liked it, liked knowing that he made Levi’s blood surge, that he was capable of reaching deep down into Levi’s soul and awakening something primal.

  
Just like Levi did to him. 

  
They separated for a moment, leaving their lips to hover in front of each other as they pulled back by just an inch. Eren opened his eyes and found that Levi was already staring back at him.

  
Levi’s gaze was heated, the fog in his eyes accompanied by shallow and humid breaths. Whatever he’d kept buried inside had now risen to the surface. He swallowed hard, then lifted a hand to his cravat and loosened the fabric around his throat. “How about a few minutes?”

  
Eren’s breath was stolen by the lustful timbre of those words. He saw the flames dancing in Levi’s eyes, and he immediately surged forward to seal their lips together again. Levi pushed back with just as much force, his tongue slipping back into Eren’s mouth with a sense of desperation. His lips were rougher than before, ravenous, prying Eren’s further apart so that they could reach deeper into each other’s mouths.

  
Eren let out a smothered moan, readjusting his legs on the log so that he could wrap both his arms around Levi. One hand slipped beneath Levi’s jacket to grasp at his back, and the other moved up his neck to settle on the back of his head. He chased Levi’s tongue just as passionately, swirling around it with his own and sucking hungrily on the tip. The saliva coating their lips allowed them to slide together effortless, and their kiss only got sloppier the longer it went on.

  
Eren’s body was burning hotter than the fire beside them. Each slide of Levi’s tongue between his lips brought more heat to the surface, causing his cheeks to flush and his skin to go all warm and clammy. The arousal in his gut grew more intense when Levi moaned into him; a sinfully deep sound that left him weak and aching for more.

  
Eren moaned in return, borderline feverish by the time Levi’s hand slid up his back and started grasping at him through the fabric. The intensity was overwhelming, and in an attempt to steady his hazy mind, he broke away from Levi’s lips and took a few gasps of air. “Ah…”

  
Levi paid no attention to the severing of their kiss. He moved his lips along Eren’s jawline, breathing heavily as he mouthed at heated skin and followed the bone towards Eren’s neck.

  
Eren let out a quiet gasp when Levi’s lips found his neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses just below his ear. The fire rising inside him was all too familiar, but he had failed to recognise it right up until the moment that Levi’s teeth nipped at his skin. A shiver burnt down his spine. “Alpha…”

  
Levi tensed as his fingertips reflexively dug into Eren’s back. He remained frozen for a moment, then seemed to remember himself and leaned back to meet his eyes. Levi had a range of emotions on his face. Arousal, confusion, and of course, concern. “Eren?”

  
Eren blinked quickly. “S-sorry, um…” He licked his lips, and he only noticed the faint trembling of his hands once he pulled them back into his lap. His skin only got hotter, sweatier; the fire didn’t help. He needed cold. He needed air. “I, I think… I just, I just need a minute.”

  
Eren flew off the log and rushed towards the tent. He unzipped it halfway and crawled inside, not bothering to look back before zipping it up behind him. The air was cooler in the tent, not as smoky, and the glow of the fire outside provided enough light for him to see. He crawled to the back and sat down on his knees, lungs sucking in sharp and shallow breaths as his insides throbbed hotly.

  
If he still had any doubts about what was happening, they were dispelled as soon as the first drop of slick seeped into his underwear.

_  
Fuck. _

  
What the hell was going on? His heat wasn’t due for at least another month. Was it a reaction to Levi? Was he just  _ that _ good at kissing?

  
Eren groaned and leaned forward on his palms, an intense ache in his gut indicating that his heat was coming on way faster than usual. He normally had a few hours of milder symptoms before the worst of it hit, but this… this was different. There wasn’t much time left. He’d heard that coming into physical contact with your true mate would trigger the omega’s heat, but fuck, what were the chances of that?

  
The zipper opened, and his eyes shot towards the door.

  
“Eren, are you–” Levi’s jaw snapped shut on the first breath, eyes widening and pupils dilating as shook creeped into his expression. He stared for a few seconds, unblinking, then threw his arm over his mouth and zipped the tent back up.

  
Groaning again, Eren looked down at his hands and tried to regulate his breathing, slowing it down and inhaling deep into his lungs. He just needed to calm down. Everything would be okay, he was safe, Levi was outside, and Levi…

  
Levi was his true mate. The half that would make him whole.

  
It took several deep and unsteady breaths for that information to settle in Eren’s head. He’d been fighting alongside him all along. His mate, his Captain… his alpha. That explained why they had never been able to stay away from each other.

  
Now, his body was calling for Levi. Screaming for his mate to come and forge the bond they were destined to have.

  
Eren winced at the next pang in his gut, allowing himself to slump down onto the floor before rolling onto his side. It was then that he noticed the shadow moving around outside. It was Levi; his boots softly crunching in the dirt as he restlessly paced in front of the tent.

  
Another ache pulled a whine from Eren’s throat, and he wasn’t the only one who heard it.

  
Levi stopped pacing and walked up to the tent. He was wise enough not to open it again, and instead simply knelt in front of the door and asked, “what should I do?”

  
Eren stared at Levi’s shadow, finding some unexpected comfort in the calm of his voice. The sealed tent was currently protecting Levi from his pheromones, and they both knew what would happen if they were exposed to each other.

  
“I can run through the night and get help. I can guard you from a distance.” Levi took a deep breath, then laid his palm on the side of the tent as his voice dropped to a strained whisper. “Eren, tell me.”

  
Fate only gave Eren a few moments to decide. But when he heard the depth of Levi’s devotion and thought of the way he’d kissed him, he didn’t even need that long.

  
“You can come in,” Eren said. His hands balled into fists as another wave of heat passed through him, the pain now starting to morph into burning lust. Time was up, but he managed to hold onto himself just long enough to speak again. “If you want to… you can. It’s… it’s okay.”

  
Levi remained as he was, silent and unmoving as he knelt at the door. The words were sinking in. Then, finally, a decision was made. His hand slid along the tarp and slowly unzipped it. He undid it all the way, then folded the door back to let the light of the fire shine in on Eren’s face.

  
Eren swallowed once he met Levi’s eyes. The mere sight of him prompted a flare of arousal in his gut, accelerating his pulse and filling his mind with all manner of filthy things. More slick gathered between his cheeks as he rolled onto his back with a low whine. “Captain… help, I… h-hurts.”

  
Levi’s jaw clenched; his eyes pinned to Eren as his breaths became quick and heavy. He must have realised it then. Smelt it as it reached around him and invited him in, the very same thing that had dawned on Eren just moments prior.

  
He was Levi’s, and Levi was his.

  
Eren’s pleas were enough. Levi prowled into the tent and came to hover above him, eyes gleaming with exhilaration as a growl crackled in his chest. He looked like a predator, like an animal basking in the glow of victory as he readied himself for the kill. It was enthralling.

  
Eren writhed as Levi’s arousal filled his lungs, the ache within him coming to a peak when a hand swept the hair from his face. The muskiness in Levi’s scent made him hornier than ever, and he let out a desperate mewl as his erection strained against the fabric of his pants. “Levi…”

  
And just like that, Levi snapped. He smashed their mouths together, spreading his lips over Eren’s and pushing his tongue inside. It was frantic and messy, each of them trying to devour the other in a clash of flesh and teeth, exchanging saliva and sucking on anything within their reach.

  
Eren moaned as Levi’s weight came crashing down on top of him, pressing flush against his body and deepening their kiss. Levi’s tongue aggressively slid between his lips, flicking in his mouth and hungrily twisting around his own. The contact electrified Eren’s blood, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed Levi to fill the gap that was burning inside him. Mate him, claim him, fuck him through his heat and breed him good. Eren’s hole twitched, slick starting to soak through his pants at the thought of being stretched around Levi’s cock.

  
They rocked into each other, bodies rubbing together as hands skated over wrinkled clothes. Eren hooked a leg around Levi’s waist, angling his hips up and moaning when he felt just how hard Levi was. His cock was pinned against his thigh by pants that had grown painfully tight, and Eren had no qualms about shamelessly rubbing himself against it.

  
Levi moaned into his mouth, then rolled his hips and ground down in search of more friction. The pleasure just from that was enough to leave Eren’s jaw slack, his toes curling in his boots as Levi rocked down between his legs. It felt so good, the light yet constant stimulation driving him wild, and he had no doubts that Levi’s humping was a clear sign of his readiness to mate. 

  
Eren broke their kiss and threw his head back, breath heaving from his lungs as he surrendered to the inexplicable need to feel Levi’s skin sliding against his own “Ah, alpha… please,  _ please _ , I need you inside me.”

  
A feral growl tore from Levi’s throat, and with it died the last of his decorum. He sat back on his knees and clawed at Eren’s clothes, managing to rid him of his jacket before shedding his own. His cravat was untied with a few sharp tugs, and he was reaching for Eren’s pants before the fabric had even settled on the floor. The straps proved to be a challenge for Levi in his current state. He yanked them down and pulled at the clasps, growing increasingly frustrated as he was barred from what he wanted so badly. “Fuck, come  _ on _ .”

  
Eren managed to wiggle out of his boots, then undid the belts on his torso so that Levi could tug the entire harness down and off his legs. He was free, and the first thing Eren did was snap open the front of his pants and slide his hand in, palming himself through his underwear as he gazed up at his alpha. “Levi… hurry.”

  
Muscle memory allowed Levi to undo his own harness with more efficiency. His fingers skipped from one buckle to the next, ridding himself of the straps in a few seconds flat before kicking them off, along with his boots. He unbuttoned his shirt with the same expertise, then chucked the garment aside and pressed himself against Eren again.

  
“Ah,” Eren gasped softly, still massaging his erection as his other hand ran up Levi’s torso. He was amazed by the tightly packed muscle that was etched into Levi’s body, the raised scars on his warm and sweating skin, and even the coarse black hairs that peeked over his waistband and crept up towards his belly button. He couldn’t think of a stronger or more attractive alpha to be his mate. Eren stopped touching himself just to reach up and peel his shirt off, a moan echoing in his throat as he finally felt the heat of Levi’s chest rubbing against his own.

  
Levi’s hands skated down Eren’s sides and grasped at his waist. He slotted his face into the crook of Eren’s neck, taking a deep breath of his scent before hooking his fingers into Eren’s pants and yanking them off his hips. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

  
“Y-yes,” Eren whined, barely able to breathe past the anticipation surging through his body. He wiggled his hips as Levi hurried to pull his pants down, slick readily dripping from his hole as he shuddered with arousal. “Please… please fuck me, Captain.”

  
Levi got the garments off and tossed them away. His eyes darkened with hunger as they raked over Eren’s flushed and naked body. He slipped a hand between Eren’s legs, finding his puckered little hole and pushing two fingers inside.

  
“A-ah…” Eren arched off the floor, his rim fluttering around Levi’s fingers as they slid deeper inside him. “More, I need more.”

  
Levi groaned as he slipped his fingers in and out, briefly teasing Eren’s ass while unbuttoning his pants with his free hand. “That’s a good boy. You’re going to feel so tight around my cock.”

  
Eren whined and looked between them, eyes widening and mouth salivating as he watched Levi push his pants down. His erection sprung out as soon as it was able, the rigid length flushed red at the tip and covered in bulging veins. It was bigger than Eren had imagined, and the sight of that thick and succulent cock intensified the carnal ache within him. “Yes, yes… fuck, put it in.”

  
Levi slipped his fingers out and hoisted one of Eren’s legs over his shoulder. He grabbed his dick and stroked himself a few times, coating his shaft in slick before lining himself up with Eren’s hole. 

  
Eren keened and wrapped his other leg around Levi’s waist, his body sparking hot at the feel of Levi’s velvety head rubbing over him. Then Levi started pushing in, and his hand flew out to twist in the jacket that was crumpled beside him. “Oh… oh, fuck…” His hole stretched around Levi’s girth, and then came a mix of relief and scorching pleasure as Levi’s length slowly slid inside him. 

  
Levi grunted and leaned forward, bending Eren’s leg back and supporting himself on one hand. He kept pushing in, not stopping until Eren had taken his entire length and his hips were pressed flush against his ass. 

  
Eren rolled his head back with a deep moan. Levi’s cock filled him up perfectly. It was hot and throbbing against his inner walls, satiating the hollowness inside him as his muscles eagerly clenched around it.

  
“Fuck,” Levi hissed through his teeth. He dug his fingers into Eren’s raised thigh, steadying himself before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again.

  
“Ah… a-ah!” Eren moaned as Levi thrusted into him, lips parted and face flushed, his senses overwhelmed by the sensation of Levi repetitively sliding into his ass. He’d never known that anything could feel so good. His entire body burnt with ecstasy as he was taken by his mate for the first time, coming together body and soul in an animalistic rage of hormones.

  
Levi kept a steady pace, leaning further forward to stare down at Eren with enamoured eyes. Sweat was already misting his skin, breaths harsh and ragged as thrusted hard and deep. Their skin slapped together, loud and wet with slick. The sweet smell of sex hung heavy in the air and it permeated the tent.

  
“Ah, hnng! L-Levi!” A clear bead of fluid was already leaking from Eren’s tip and oozing down onto his stomach, his hard dick caged between their bodies and aching with arousal. He loved having Levi’s cock inside him, loved how big and rigid it felt as it slid over his prostate and pushed in deep.

  
“Fuck, I’m already thinking about coming inside you,” Levi husked, slowing his movements to grind down against Eren’s skin. “I want to fill you up completely… watch my cum drip from your pretty little ass.”

  
Eren’s toes curled at the thought, the gravelly rumble of Levi’s voice sending a warm shiver down his spine. He couldn’t think of anything better than being filled to the brim with Levi’s cum, being knotted and bred by his alpha, and the mere suggestion of it was enough to make his gut singe with need. “Oh god, please…”

  
“You like the sound of that, don’t you?” Levi ground down hard, letting Eren feel every inch of his length before slowly pulling back. His cock slid out of Eren’s hole with a trail of fluid, the mixture of slick and precum dripping from his head and running down between Eren’s cheeks. He sat up and spoke hoarsely. “Roll over, then. Show me how much you want it.”

  
Eren obediently flipped onto his stomach, a whine catching in his throat as he laid his arms above his head and lifted his ass in the air. He couldn’t stand the emptiness, and the ache in his gut intensified with every second he was left waiting. He needed to feel Levi’s passion, his ferocity, the power of his body and the storm raging within it.

  
Levi grabbed him by the hips, and then he pushed back in.

  
“Ahh, yeah,” Eren panted, angling his stomach towards the ground as Levi slid deep inside him. A deep groan came from behind him, breathless, and it was accompanied by the bite of Levi’s nails as they dug into his skin.

  
Levi started moving again, growling as he smacked his hips against Eren’s ass and fucked him hard. He was falling apart. Lost in an inferno of instinct; consumed by the heat of his mate.

  
“Oh, ah! Hng, aah, alpha!” Eren clawed at the floor of the tent, grasping at nothing as he dissolved into white hot pleasure. Pressure swelled in his gut as Levi kept ramming into him, stuffing him full of cock and making slick drip down his thighs.

  
Eren’s legs trembled as moans fell freely from his lips. The friction against his prostate left him breathless, his neglected dick weeping between his legs and swinging forward when Levi’s skin slapped against his own. “Ah, haa, f-fu-uck!”

  
“Oh, yeah,” Levi groaned through clenched teeth. He leaned forward and held himself up on one hand, deepening the stimulation by rolling his hips at the end of each thrust. His pace quickened, spurred on by Eren’s moans, and he soon joined in with ragged grunts of his own.

  
Eren buried his face in the crook of his elbow, keening with pleasure as the tension became overwhelming. “Levi, Levi, p-please I… I need to come!”

  
“Fuck,” Levi growled, his thrusts turning wild and frantic. The desperation could be felt in every snap of his hips, practically humping Eren’s ass as he buried his cock over and over again. “Come on my knot, Eren.”

  
“Ohh, oh fuck… I will, Captain. I will.” Eren rocked into it, his hole sensitive and twitching around Levi’s shaft as he dangled on the edge of release. The last few thrusts were torturous bliss, making him delirious with anticipation by the time Levi started to swell inside him. Arms wrapped around his waist, and then he was yanked back as Levi slammed into him.

  
“Aah!” Eren cried out, his body shaking as he was hit by the strongest orgasm of his life. Cum squirted from his untouched dick, splattering onto the tarp beneath him as he clamped down on Levi’s knot. His mind was fried, oblivious to everything but the pleasure quaking through him and the cock throbbing hotly inside him.

  
Levi slumped over his back with a drawn-out groan, hips rocking back and forth as he pumped his ass full of cum. Eren whined at the feeling, high on the warmth that was pooling inside him. He savoured every twitch of Levi’s cock, every thick rope of cum that gushed from his tip, filling him up nice and deep and making him feel swollen with his alpha’s seed. 

  
Fluid kept dribbling from Eren’s dick. His intense orgasm blended into heavenly satisfaction, numbing his body and blurring his senses as he basked in the glow of their union.

  
He felt complete.

They remained as they were for a few minutes, chests heaving as they breathed in the humid air that had settled around them. It was warm, with Levi draped over his back and the light of the fire gently flickering over their sweat-glossed skin.

  
“Eren,” Levi whispered. He bowed his head to rest it against Eren’s nape. “Did you know?”

  
Eren slowly blinked as he stared out at the flames. “No.”

  
Neither of them had. But now that they’d found each other, there wasn’t a force alive capable of tearing them apart. It was difficult to comprehend. Everything that happened in Eren’s life, every choice he made, had been silently leading him to this little tent in the woods. Pulling him into the arms of the man he admired most. Perhaps even his respect for Levi, kindled all those years ago, was just another string of fate that wound them together.

  
Maybe he had known, deep down.

  
“Next time,” Levi said, a sigh leaving his lips as they ran aimlessly over Eren’s skin. “Would you like me to bite you?”

  
Eren closed his eyes and focused on how it felt to have Levi inside him. They slotted together like two puzzle pieces that refused to fit anywhere else, and now that he had experienced it, he couldn’t wish for anything but permanence. A smile dipped into his lips as he replied, “I’d love you to.”

  
Quiet fell over them, the only sounds that of restful breaths and crackling wood. They laid down on their sides, bodies curling into each other and using a bundle of clothes as a pillow. Levi’s jacket was sprawled across their waists.

  
The calm sunk into Eren’s bones, bringing so close to sleep that he barely heard the whisper against his shoulder. 

  
“It’s you, Eren.”

  
Levi’s fingers were gentle on his chest, barely touching skin as they drifted along his sternum.

  
“You’ve always been my weakness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile their horses be like (ʘᗩʘ')


End file.
